


The talk

by Dananickerson82



Series: Glee Drabbles [97]
Category: Glee
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-08
Updated: 2020-10-08
Packaged: 2021-03-07 18:02:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 661
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26901829
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dananickerson82/pseuds/Dananickerson82
Summary: What is Holly Holiday never gave Puck and Lauren the talk about the sex tape?
Relationships: Noah Puckerman/Lauren Zizes
Series: Glee Drabbles [97]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1912693
Kudos: 2





	The talk

** Puck and Lauren (old drabble) **

So what if Miss Holiday didn’t find us in the library and tell us that making a sex tape at our age was illegal? Then we would be at my house, because my Ma was working the double graveyard shift and my little sister was at a sleep over. We would have the house to ourselves, and so we could make all the noise that we wanted, and she would bring the video camera. I’d be sitting there with jeans and a wife beater on, while she walked in with those tight jeans and a killer black and blue corset. I mean my girl likes the way she looks, but she’s already told me that this would look better on the camera. She wants to dominate the whole video, but I have a surprise for her. I’ll let her start, because I’m a gentleman. I’d let her push me on the bed, right in front of the camera and have Lauren straddle me. After a moment of kissing, I would push her back, so we could sit up. I would start to ditch my shirt, but knowing her, she’d smack my hand away and do it herself. Boy she likes to see me without a shirt on. She would make a big deal about checking out my pecs for the camera, not that she doesn’t do that any other time. But she would use her lips and hands to get up on me. And since I’ve got a new piercing on the other nipple, since the first one got ripped out at Juvie. So she’ll push me back, and move down to the button of my jeans. She would totally be forceful, because she knows I kinda dig it. And I almost always go commando, so I’m not gonna disappoint the audience. She’ll yank the jeans down my legs, which are so badass because I’ve been going to the gym like crazy to make myself good for this video. She’ll do that groan that she does when I do something she likes. Now she’ll go for her own jeans, fumbling with her button because she’s anxious to get a piece of Puckzilla. I know she’s sexy, but with that royal blue thong on, oh man that just puts it over the top. She’ll shimmie out of it quickly before pouncing on me. I’ll let her be on top for now; I’ll just let my hands go all over those curves, especially that song-inspired ass. God I love those curves, more places for me to put my hands. So things would be getting heated at this point, and she would go to grab the condom – yeah, we’re safe – conveniently located on the bed next to us, and she would roll it on me. Yeah, she’ll stroke me once or twice to make sure it was on right. She’ll still think she’s in control, but she doesn’t know what I’ll have up my sleeve. As soon as she would want to sink down on me, I would lock my heel around her ankle and roll her, giving the camera a nice shot of my ass. Now I was on top, and I would sink into her beautiful body. I’d go all nice and slow, so she can feel every inch of me. She wouldn’t control this, because I’ll make it all nice and hot for her.

“Damn,” Puck said as Miss Holiday walked away. While he was off in his day dream, Lauren had to listen to why their idea was so wrong. He got a boner. When Lauren looked at him, she looked down and saw.

“What’s that from?” she asked accusingly. Puck told her his little day dream, with all the juicy details, and soon she grabbed his hand and led him out to the truck. Puck just smirked and drove to his house, thankful that his mother was on the day shift this week.

END


End file.
